Endless Rayne
by Imprint TL
Summary: Amelia Rayne thought moving back to La Push after 9 years was going to be a disaster. What happens when Mia finds out that she is more connected to the tribe, their legends and old family friend Jacob then she ever thought possible?


_**Hey Guys :) This is an idea i have had playing in my mind for a while. I thought i might as well give it ago on here and see what people think and see if its worth continuing. If i decide to continue i will need a beta because i suck, and this is only my second story. Anyways let me know what you think. And as much as i would love to owe Jacob, i dont owe rights to twilight in any which way shape or form. S xxxxx**_

_Prologue – Doubts_

I sigh yet again as I let my eyes wonder to the fading surroundings, as we speed past. I've been sighing a lot lately, But as usual the sound went unnoticed to everyone in the an. Not that I could blame them, it's not like they were ignoring me. It's just hard to hear such a small sound over the boy's laughter. Come to think of it, it's hard to hear anything over the boy's laughter. But I couldn't bring myself to get them to be quite, because I would miss this, their laughter at each other's stupid, pointless jokes. I would miss a lot of things, the decent weather, the shops, the band and the boys. I let another sigh slowly escape my lips as thoughts of my new home once again dawned upon me.  
>'Cheer up Munchkin, it won't be that bad." I turn to see Dylan's emerald eyes shining, his face graced with a soft almost pitying smile.<br>'Yeah Mi, you've got nothing to worry about you'll rock their socks'.

'Rock their socks, really. What are we 5?' I say through my giggles. I catch Liam's eye in the mirror and from his goofy smile giggle harder. 'Plus I still don't know anybody, and it's always awkward moving to new places.'

'Cos you're such an expert on moving Mia' I glare at Nick, but after looking at him sitting there with his broad shoulders stuck between piles of boxes start giggling again. 'And a least you have two weeks till you have to go to school for junior year.' He says shifting awkwardly between the boxes and smiling as I laugh again.

'Yeah, and didn't you say you know a kid from when you lived, in La Push when you were little?' Dyl quizzes me his eyes darting back and forth between me and the road. Arrgh why does everyone keep saying that it was ages ago.  
>'But that was nine years ago Dyl. Last time I saw him I was eight, a lot can change from being friend when you're eight to seeing them when you're seventeen.' What if he doesn't want to see me, and he just has to because of our parents? Why doesn't anybody else see this?<br>'Nuh-uh not true. Your mum told me both Billy, Jacob and their friends are excited to see you and meet you.' I swear to god Dylan spends way too much time talking to my mum. 'Plus it's gonna be a good way to meet guys.'  
>'What!' I scream, turning towards him. 'Nuh-uh, you and mum aren't trying to set me up again. We all know how that turned out last time.'<br>I laugh as I see him flinch at the memory. The guy Kyle ended up punching Dylan for and I quote "trying to steal his girl" yeah, needless to say the date ended after five minutes and we didn't even leave our apartment. 'Plus you know you're the only guy for me' I say winking to add more effect. Dyl's reply was a burst of laughter. Ever since that night it has been an ongoing joke that me and Dylan are dating. 'If my beds not set up when we get there, ya'll are doin it. Cos I'm ready to crash.' Proving my point with a yawn. If I was lucky most of my room should be set up. Mum arrived on Friday, so she and the movers had two days to unload everything. She should have all of it done last time I spoke to her she said Billy and Jacob were helping set up. All I would need to do is get the bedding from the boxes in the back.  
>'Then sleep we'll wake you when were there.' Nick said with a kind smile showing his perfect teeth.<p>

Next thing I know mum is shaking me awake. I stifle a yawn as I jump out of the car and stumble with my landing. Looking at mum I see purple bags under her eyes. 'Go get cleaned up were all invited over to Sam and Emily's.' She says pushing me inside.  
>'Sam and Emily?' I question.<br>'Yes the young couple that live across the road.' She points to the small cottage that looks slightly rundown. 'They're Billy and Jacobs friends. They helped unpack and unload.' Well that was nice, I guess. 'Now go.' She says pushing me again.

Five minutes later I was being piggybacked across the road, my small hands looked so pale in Dyl's black hoody in comparison to their usual tan colour. Nick who was slightly ahead of all of us decided he was bored and said two words that made me sends daggers in his direction. 'Race you!' As Dylan takes off can't see anything except brown, but I can't fight against the window so I let my hair stay in front of my eyes until we stop and what I'm guessing is the porch. I couldn't stop the surprised gasp as a young lady answered the door with three longs scars covering the left side of her face. She was beautiful that was easy to see but my heart reached out to her, for the fact she had to go through a horrible trauma that left her with those marks.  
>Her face was lit with a smile that lifted the scars. 'Come in, come in' she says standing aside 'we've been waiting for you, it's so good to meet you' suddenly I'm pulled into a hug, as she releases me she points to a glass door that leads to the backyard. I slowly make my way forward. It was probably rude of me not to say that it was nice to meet her too, but I was in such shock from the welcoming hug that I didn't think of replying. I felt a hand on my back pushing me forward and released by the smell that I was Dylan, with another shove forward that had me nearly introducing myself to the ground, I made it outside. A gasp escaped my lips in shock of the amount of people facing me. It felt like I had a hundred eyes scrutinising my slow walk towards my mum.<br>'Amelia, finally.' She said smiling. 'I see you met Emily.' She says directing her gaze to the beautiful girl now in a guys arms, who I'm assuming is Sam. 'Come say hi to everybody' walking forwards with my mum I realised just how many people were here. Boy I hope I don't make a fool of myself.


End file.
